Kingdom Come
by Nicepeachie
Summary: Morality Swap AU of the Mario Series. 5 Years ago, Princess Peach Toadstool had lost her Throne to the plumber Mario. Can she and a ragtag group of friends defeat the evil King and his allies, while also figure out the mystery behind Peach's heart power?


Kingdom Come  
_Prologue: A new era  
_

Once upon a time, in a far away land...was a land known as the Mushroom Kingdom, a territory filled with strange creatures like Yoshis, Toads, and turtle like inhabitants that people call, Koopa Troopas.

However, this is a _different_ Mushroom Kingdom, then the one outlanders have heard of.

Instead of a kingdom filled with Peace and Tranquility, with a kind and loving ruler, Princess Peach Toadstool is a despicable woman, ruling the land with an iron fist, but generally was able to keep the land under her control...even if she disliked the Koopa Clan, they generally minded their own business….

Until one fateful day…

-  
Location: Princess Peach's Castle

A Young adult Toad, put into handcuffs, was forcefully brought into the throne room of the large, red roofed castle, the current ruler of the land sitting on her Throne, bored as can be, the Toad in front of her being forced to bow in front of the Princess.

The Toad began to plead in front of the Princess. "P-please, I...I didn't mean to y-your highness, it w-was...an accident, I swear!" The Toad exclaimed, his voice quivering as he said this sentence. The Princess, however, just simply stared at the young, male Toad, and simply said. "...well you shouldn't have done it then, and unfortunately for you, im not interested in your excuses. " She then clapped her hands, "Guards, take this idiot to the dungeons!" She yelled, with the two guards standing guard next to the throne nodding, and stepping forward to the chained Toad. The Toads eyes widened, and began to scream. "No...no please no! NO!" The guards simply grabbed onto the Toad, as they bring him towards the direction of the deadly dungeons, while Peach simply yawned at the sight. However, she began to look around some, a bit annoyed, almost expecting something...or someone.

"Mario...where are you? Your almost never late…" Suddenly, however, the Princess felt somebody leaning against the throne, a man covered in red clothes, blue overalls, a brown mustache..._and a malicious glint in his eyes._

"Good day, Princess." He smirked some, with Peach began to stutter in surprise at this, a light blush appearing on her face. "H-hey! Don't...don't do that Mario!" It was a bit obvious that the man stole her heart….

Mario chuckled. "Well, why not? I'd rather not deal with the bumbling fools you employ, and deal with every day." He then leaned across the arm of the chair, gazing into Peach's eyes, with the princess beginning to blush even moreso than before. Peach couldn't help but giggle some at this. "Oh uh...t-thanks.." She began to slowly smile at the motion.

Suddenly, Mario leaned in closer to the girl, taking a quick kiss off of her lips. "And now you get to arrest me for stealing your first kiss of the day." He smirked some, while Peach began to stutter some. She then giggled some. "W-well, I can certainly do that Mario….but I think I just might steal a kiss for myself." She quickly pressed a kiss onto Marios lips, with Mario chuckling some…

...but no blush was apparent on his face, it was almost like he felt _nothing_ for the girl.

"You know...perhaps we could take this elsewhere? Maybe your...bedroom?~" He gave a sly grin, while Peach's cheeks turned a full tint of red. She then slowly chuckled. "B-but of course...my duties can wait, and if they can't, I'll just let Toadsworth handle them all." She stood up from her throne, and began to head in a direction down the hall, motioning for Mario to follow.

Suddenly, the Plumber ran to pick the girl up bridal style, with Peach letting out a yelp of surprise at this, the man just chuckling. "Rest your legs for a bit my dear princess. You'll need all of your strength~" The princess, a bit confused by this gesture, blinked some. "U-uh...alright?"

Mario simply lifted Peach all the way to her bedroom. "Don't you worry, my dear princess...as long as im here, you will always be safe…"

It is amazing how wrong things could go so quickly for the young Princess, and how the man that she loved, and trusted the most…

...was nothing, but a cold, manipulative, liar.

_END OF PROLOGUE 1_

_AUTHORS_ NOTES  
_Hope you enjoy part 1 of the Prologue for Kingdom Come, this is a Morality Swap au for the Mario series, so I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you think there is something I could improve on with my writing skills._


End file.
